The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a thermal transfer recording medium favorably used for forming print images such as bar codes for which fastness such as abrasion resistance or scratch resistance is required.
Heretofore there was known a thermal transfer recording medium comprising a foundation having thereon a heat-meltable colored ink layer wherein an undercoating layer (release layer) composed predominantly of a resin and/or a wax is interposed between the foundation and the heat-meltable colored ink layer, thereby improving the transferability and preventing the obtained print images from smearing due to protection of them with the release layer (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 147292/1990).
However, the present inventor's research revealed that it was difficult to meet both clearness and fastness required for bar codes by simply providing the release layer between the foundation and the heat-meltable colored ink layer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermal transfer recording medium capable of forming print images which particularly meet both dearness and fastness required for bar codes.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.